


The Walls Kept Tumbling Down

by lunarknightz



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm officially dangerous!"  Darcy exclaimed.</p><p>....or how Thor, Jane, & Darcy deal with the events of "Captain America: The Winter Soldier".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Walls Kept Tumbling Down

“Yes!” Darcy exclaimed as she ran into the apartment’s living room, “I’m officially dangerous!”

“To something besides my sanity?” Jane muttered, leaning closer to Thor on the couch and snuggling deeper. There was definitely something to be said to having a boyfriend in the same dimension as you. And being that Jane was never sure when Asgard or Earth would need Thor to come and save the day, she was bound and determined to get the most out of every moment with him she could. Which meant plenty of snuggles and kisses, among other things.”

Thor chuckled. “What has thou stirred up, Lady Darcy?”

Darcy looked at the two of them in the couch. “Man, I cannot wait the two of you to be out of your honeymoon stage. I can’t believe…well, really, I can believe, that you’re all up in cuddle town again when the real wide world is falling apart again?

“Again?” Jane groaned, “What is it, Tuesday?”

Darcy rolled her eyes. “Whatever, Jane. If you two would be like real people and watch TV instead of gazing into each other eyes, then maybe you’d know what was going on.” Darcy grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

“Hey, it wasn’t that long ago that we all helped save England. And you know, the world.” Jane interjected.

Within seconds, Darcy found a news channel that was showing the events that had just unfolded in Washington, D.C. The city was filled with chaos, with many buildings seriously damaged, and others completely ruined, no more than the Triskelion, the headquarters of SHIELD. The television showed footage from earlier that day- of Captain America and the Black Widow fighting some masked man, of helicarriers falling from the sky.

“It’s the Captain of America!” Thor exclaimed. “I fought beside him in New York. He is a great warrior, and he may need my help.”

“Slow down.” Darcy said. “According to the news, this fight’s over. Captain America’s missing, and SHIELD is down in flames. How would you get a hold of him even if you did get there and not managed to get, like arrested, for being a super powered dude. D.C. is like a major den of crazy right now, even more than it usually is. I mean, trust me, I’m an American.”

Thor frowned. “If others need my help, I am honor bound to offer it.”  
“Couldn’t you just call Tony Stark?” Jane suggested. “If anybody would know anything right now, it would be him.”  
“That does sound like a good idea, Jane.” Thor smiled. “I shall do so forsooth.”

“Oh!” Darcy exclaimed. “Didn’t you want to know why I’m dangerous?”

“I’ve rode with you driving through London.” Jane sighed. “I’m fairly well versed on why you’re dangerous.”

“Phsaw, Jane. As part of this whole collapse of SHIELD, they leaked a whole bunch of secret information onto the internet. SHIELD secrets, high clearance and really juicy stuff. Part of this whole helicarrier crash was the fact that they were actually computerized killing machines that were programmed to take out people that might be a threat to SHIELD in the future. And I’m on the list!”

“You’re a threat to SHIELD?”

“Apparently.” Darcy smiled. “That’ll teach them to confiscate and never return my I-pod. Lots of interesting names on the list, too. You’ve got Thor, and you of course, and Tony Stark, and some actress on a CW soap opera, a Professor somebody in Westchester County, Erik, but hey, the dude never likes to wear pants anymore, and that’s gotta be dangerous, and even Lindsay Lohan. I always knew she was dangerous.”

Jane rushed over to her computer and quickly found the website Darcy was talking about. Thor and Darcy were right behind her, and watched curiously over her shoulder.

“I can’t believe this.” Jane shook her head. She grew more and more concerned as she searched the website. “Thor, all the information that SHIELD knows about you is open on the internet. Do you have any idea how much this is going to change? People…in general…just aren’t nice.”

“A lot.” Thor sighed. “I should call Tony soon. We saved the world once. Perhaps now we can help save ourselves.”

“Hey look at that.” Darcy pointed to an article at the end of the page. “I thought you said that Agent Coulson died in New York.”

“He did.” Thor frowned. “That is what we were told.” He stared at the screen, his anger growing. “Why did they lie?”

“Apparently, he was only _mostly_ dead.” Darcy joked. “You know, _The Princess Bride_ , _Mostly_ dead is still _partially_ alive.”

“Wrong audience, Darce.” Jane sighed. She pulled out her cell phone from her pocket. “Does anybody know what Tony Stark’s cell phone number is?”


End file.
